


I'll Be Right Here

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dean, Dean-Centric, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial movie, Episode: s07e02 Hello Cruel World, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, M/M, Pining Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean saw E.T. it’d been on his fourth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most self indulgent this I’ve ever written and I’m not the least bit sorry because being the same age as Dean I know how it was to be engulfed in the phenomenon of E.T. and I think baby!dean woulda loved E.T.  
> Though, unfortunately circumstances cut Dean’s being able to just be a kid and enjoy something with sheer joy, short.
> 
> And just…the E.T. parallels between Dean and Castiel have broken my friggin’ heart on a daily basis even before Carver ruined my life with that damned line in the 8.23 bar scene.

The first time Dean saw E.T. it’d been on his fourth birthday.

His dad hadn’t been there. Though he’d called and talked to Dean for a bit before Mary had taken the phone and told Dean to go get ready for the movie.

When he’d come back out of his room with the stuffed E.T. doll he’d gotten earlier in the day tucked under his arm, he could see his mom had been upset. One hand wiping at her face with a paper towel, while the other rubbed circles over her stomach.

“We don’t have to go if you’re sad, mama.”

But she’d kissed Dean on the forehead, called him her big birthday boy and promised they were going to have a good time.

The pair went to the small theater near their house that showed second-run movies and soon Dean’s disappointment was overtaken by the excitement of finally seeing the movie he’d obsessed about for months.

Dean’s eyes had barely left the screen, except for a few parts that’d had him pressing his small face against his mother’s pregnant belly, in fright.

Afterward, all through dinner and ice cream, Dean had chattered a mile a minute about how much he had wanted a friend of his own like E.T. and how he couldn’t wait for Sammy to get here so he could see it, too.

When they’d gotten back home and he’d finally worn himself down, his mom had tucked him into bed as he yawned his way through the exclamation that it’d been the best birthday and no other would ever beat it.

_A statement that in the many hard years that followed, would prove all too true._

_*  
_

Dean was 11 when he walked into Bobby’s living room to find his little brother watching a painfully familiar movie.

“Dean! Have you ever seen this? It’s called E.T.!” Sam had eagerly tugged his older brother closer toward the old B&W set.

“You shouldn’t watch that. It’s a scary movie.” Dean had snapped before flipping the knob to off, the TV going dark.

“What? It didn’t look scary!” Sam responded, while Dean moved out of the room and as far away from the TV as he could.

He might have not have told the truth about the movie, but Dean was still terrified.

_That he could no longer recall the soft way his mom smelled and could barely conjure up the sound of her voice._

*

“Dude, remember when we were kids and you tried to get me to believe E.T. was a scary movie?”

As Dean walked into the motel room, he looked from where his brother lounged on one of the beds to the small TV against the wall.

The screen showed the pale and dying figure of the friendly alien lying in the wet bottom of the ravine and the sight had Dean’s knees almost giving out before he bolted for the bathroom. Where he barely made it to the toilet before his recently consumed lunch violently came back up.

“Jesus, Dean. Are you alright?” Sam asked from the doorway, voice full of concern at his brother’s sudden sickness

“That second batch of cheese fries musta been bad.” Dean offered, _lied_ , before flushing the toilet.

 _Not the vision of Cas’ body being swallowed up by the water of the reservoir._ _Nothing left but a dirty, wet coat and an ache in Dean’s chest that scared him just as much._

_*  
_

“So this is it?” Dean asked; shoulder to shoulder with Cas, his best friend, _his..._  

Dean pulled away from Cas’ stare and studied the bar in front of him instead, the scratched wood and worn age of it. “E.T. goes home.”

Dean knew before he even looked up that the phrase went over the Angel’s head, part of him wanted it to. But he still rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Might as well, since it’d probably be the last time.

_It’d be easier this way._

To use a pop culture reference that Dean knew Cas wouldn’t get, so he could say what’d been trying to claw it’s way out of his throat everyday since he’d gotten out of Purgatory. So he could ask the question and not have to face the possibility of an answer that would shatter him.

**_Stay._ **


End file.
